In recent years, end users of multimedia content including music or video have begun to utilize a variety of electronic devices to listen to listen to the audio and view the video content. Furthermore, the available format by which the multimedia content may be acquired and stored has increased. For example, in addition to storage on compact disks (CDs) or digital video disks (DVDs), audio and video content may also be stored in digital files in memory at various electronic devices. Such electronic devices may include, but are not limited to, web servers, desktop computers, laptop computers, and portable multimedia electronic devices such as smartphones and digital audio/video players.
In addition, delivery of multimedia content to end users via communication networks such as the Internet has increased in popularity. For example, end users may purchase and download digital music or video from commercial websites such as Apple iTunes. Multimedia content may also be streamed to the end user whereby the user may listen to or view the streamed audio/video on his device as the audio or video residing on a remote device is being streamed. For example, an end user may listen to music on his device streamed from an Internet radio station.
As the types of devices used to listen to, view, organize, and store multimedia content increases, and the delivery of multimedia content across communication networks increases, improved methods and systems for listening to multimedia content are needed.